Journal Intime
by Jane Wilder
Summary: :)


« A James, pour son courage, et à Lily, que je ne peux oublier.  
  
C'est la première fois que j'ouvre le journal intime que James m'avait offert, il y a dix-sept ans, avant le désastre. Je ne pensais jamais l'ouvrir, pour laisser le seul souvenir matériel de lui intact. Pourtant, le flot de souvenirs qui m'assiège ne peut être contenu dans une seule tête.  
  
Je doits en parler.  
  
Je me souviens des six enquiquineurs que nous étions. Remus, Sirius, James, Lily, Peter et moi. Moi la futur Jane Black.  
  
Seulement, je dois oublier Sirius. Même si je l'aime encore, il est clair que nous ne nous reverrons jamais. L'oublier serait mieux.  
  
Je dois aussi oublier Peter. Je le hais. Il a trahi sa meilleure amie. La seule qu'il n'est jamais eu. C'était incroyable de voir à quel point ils s'aimaient. Pas par amour, certes, mais en matière d'amitié ils étaient certains des meilleurs.  
  
Mais James et Lily ? Comment oublier la meilleure amie que je n'ai jamais eue ? Et James ? James c'était le premier de la classe, toujours. Il n'avait presque pas besoin d'apprendre, il savait tout. Et ces deux vies, détruite par une seule personne, qui, de plus, était le meilleur ami de Lily. Peter. Je te hais.  
  
Mais le seul souvenir tout à fait intact, est celui de Remus. Nous avions la belle réputation, tous les deux, d'être inséparable. A vrai dire, ça avait toujours était vrai. Toujours ensemble.  
  
Je me rappelle bien le jour où nous avons découvert son secret.  
  
J'avais été la première. C'était dans la Grande Salle, je discutais avec Sirius et James. J'avais un calendrier et une brioche à mes côtés.  
  
-Je vous avais dit que ce n'était pas la peine de venir si tôt, avait marmonné James, qui était venu pour attendre son jeune frère.  
  
-Si, Potter, il fallait que nous parlions.  
  
Le ton si sérieux de Sirius faillit me faire exploser de rire.  
  
-Quoi ? Ca ne se dit pas ?  
  
-Sirius. De quoi devons parler ?  
  
-De Mumus.  
  
J'avais alors éclaté d'un grand rire. J'en pleurais presque. L'idée du visage de Remus entendant Sirius l'appeler Mumus redoubla mon rire.  
  
-Jane. C'est sérieux. Remus va mal.  
  
-Ca je le sais, mais je sais aussi qu'il n'a pas envie qu'on sache pourquoi. Alors j'ai laissé tomber.  
  
-Ce sont bien des paroles de filles, ça, piqua James.  
  
-Oh la ferme, Potter ! lançai-je avec un sourire amusé.  
  
J'attrapais la brioche et commençais à mâchonner. Puis je tirai le calendrier vers moi.  
  
-Ok, surlignons toute ses absences.  
  
-Depuis euh.  
  
Sirius réfléchit avant de finir sa phrase.  
  
-Depuis que nous le connaissons, il à était absent deux ou trois jours par mois.  
  
J'avais alors froncé les sourcils.  
  
-Je crois. commençais je. Quelles étaient les dates de sa dernière absence ?  
  
-Le 5 Octobre. Jusqu'au 8.  
  
-Mm. Et son absence du mois précédents ?  
  
-Je crois que c'était du 6 au 10 Septembre.  
  
Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Bien que je m'y attendais, j'avais espéré que. Pauvre Mumus. Si j'avais su.  
  
-Deux pleines lunes de suite, murmurais-je.  
  
J'attendais une réaction de la part des garçons. Rien.  
  
-Remus est un Loup-Garou, finis-je par dire.  
  
-QUOI ? Attend Jane, il doit y avoir une erreur.  
  
-Vérifie par toi même. On sait qu'il disparaît chaque et que -oh ! comme c'est étrange !- ses absences tombent toujours aux pleines lunes.  
  
Ils me regardèrent, ébahis, un instant.  
  
Une fois remis du choc, nous discutâmes de ce qu'il fallait faire. Les deux pensaient qu'il ne fallait pas lui en parler, et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas le laisser tomber.  
  
-Tu lui en veux ? me demanda soudain James.  
  
James avait toujours su lire dans mes yeux. Mais je nia.  
  
-Bien sur que non, je ne lui en veux pas, un. secret pareil., c'est bien normal de ne pas vouloir le dire. Même à ses amis. Bon, je vais monter me reposer. un peu. Au fait, la pleine lune est ce soir. justement. A plus.  
  
Je n'avais pas dit la vérité. Je me sentais trahi. Ne lui avais-je pas dit que j'était une Mangemort ?  
  
A la fin d'un de nos cours de l'après-midi, je vit Remus se faufiler vers un couloir qui n'était vraiment pas celui qu'il fallait prendre. Je me glissai à ses côtés.  
  
-Rem' ? Dis moi, pourquoi m'as tu mentis si longtemps ?  
  
Il avait tourné la tête vers moi. -De quoi parle tu ? -Des pleines lunes. Il grimaça.  
  
-Comment le sais tu ? lança t'il d'une voix blanche. Il semblait si. si abattu !  
  
-J'ai. regardé un calendrier. murmurai-je. Je fit bien attention de ne pas mentionné James et Sirius.  
  
Remus me fixa intensément. -Mais tu peux compter sur moi, ajoutai-je finalement. Je t'aime beaucoup Remus. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Et rassure toi. je. ne t'en veux pas.  
  
-Tu es sûre ?  
  
-Sûre et certaine ! Maintenant va ! Je ne dirai RIEN à personne, ne t'inquiète pas. Et je te trouverai une excuse.  
  
Remus partit d'un pas légèrement chancelant. Moi je me demandais si je pensais réellement ce que je lui avais dit. Je ne lui en voulais pas ? Pas sûre.  
  
Pendant deux mois, je fit des excuses pour Remus, je leur expliquais qu'il était malade ou qu'il allait rendre visite à sa Grand-mère, qui était malade et qui avait besoin d'un aide. Lily ne me croyais pas, je le voyais, mais elle ne posait pas de question.  
  
Jusqu'à ce jour.  
  
Ou plutôt, ce soir. On était dans la chambre, seules, les trois autres filles avaient décidés de faire la fêtes dans la salle commune.  
  
-Bon Jane, tu va enfin me dire ce qu'a Remus ?  
  
La question était tombée. Je la regardais droit dans les yeux.  
  
-Il disparaît chaque mois, toujours au même moment. dit elle d'un ton suppliant, s'il te plais, Jane, ne me dit pas que c'est un. un.  
  
Elle eut un sanglot. Je finis la phrase pour elle.  
  
-Un Loup-garou ?  
  
Lily hocha la tête.  
  
-Tu as vu juste, murmurais-je. Mais, ne dit rien à personne. Si tu choisis de le laisser tomber, je ne t'en veux pas, mais moi, je reste avec lui, avais je dit d'un ton sec et assuré.  
  
Lily eut l'air choquée.  
  
-Mais qui te parle de le laisser tomber ? T'es pas folle ? C'est pour lui que je m'inquiète, pas pour nous : Dumbledore a du prendre toute les mesures pour qu'on soit en sécurité !  
  
J'eut un sourire.  
  
-Lily, tu es la meilleure !  
  
James et Sirius savaient que je lui avait parlé, évidemment. Ils avaient remarqués que je n'avais pas fait ce que l'on avait choisi de faire : ne pas parler de ça à Mumus. Même s'ils le cachaient souvent, ils étaient très intelligents. Lily s'amusait toujours à dire qu'ils cachaient leur intelligence dans leur chaussettes. Ca me faisait toujours rire. Il ne restait que Peter. Je me demandais comment il l'apprendrais. Il l'apprit par Remus lui-même, qui s'était rendu compte que l'on était quatre à le savoir, et surtout, quatre à le soutenir.  
  
De notre union à tous les six, j'étais la plus différente.  
  
A vrai dire, c'était à cause de Severus que j'étais si différente. Severus et moi, nous, nous connaissions depuis longtemps. C'était plus qu'un ami pour moi, c'était comme un frère.  
  
Sirius ne l'a pas saisit si bien. Il y a eu un moment assez tendu entre nous.  
  
Remus et James l'ont très bien comprit, eux. On peut avoir des amis dans les deux camps, d'après moi, du moment qu'on reste fidèle à notre camp. Je restai fidèle au fait de faire des sales blagues à Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Avery et Nott. Mais plus question de sale coup sur Severus. C'est là que ça posait un problème.  
  
On devait faire une belle farce à Malefoy et sa bande, Severus comprit dedans. J'avais alors refusé. Sirius l'a très mal prit. Il m'a fait la tête un certain temps, avant de venir faire ses excuses. Sirius a toujours était obstiné. J'avais raison de penser que Remus et James l'avaient plus ou moins raisonné pour qu'il vienne me voir.  
  
Plusieurs fois par jours, je passai voir Sev', le temps de prendre de ses nouvelles et pour excuser James, Peter, Sirius, Lily et Peter de ce qu'ils lui faisaient endurer.  
  
De son coté, c'était pareil que moi : Malefoy, Goyle, Crabbe, Sev', Avery et Nott nous faisaient pas mal de sales coups. Mais Severus ne m'en faisait jamais, se prenant par la même occasion les moqueries de ses amis, qui le prenaient beaucoup mieux que Sirius.  
  
Il y a eu aussi le commencement de tout avec Sirius.  
  
C'était en troisième année, j'étais seule avec lui dans la bibliothèque.  
  
Il marchait de long en large derrière moi, qui, assise tranquillement à une table, cherchais le moyen de devenir Animagus dans un immense volume.  
  
Je finis par marmonner un vague :  
  
-Viens voir là, il y a un truc pas mal.  
  
Il s'était approché, s'était penché vers moi, puis avait observait le livre attentivement, sa tête touchant presque mon épaule.  
  
Il avait alors posé l'index sur un paragraphe du volume, et s'était exclamé :  
  
-Bingo ! Puis il avait tourné la tête vers moi, son visage à quelque centimètre du mien, un sourire victorieux sur le visage.  
  
Je m'était alors tourné vers lui et j'avais dit :  
  
-Tu ne crois pas que c'est. trop compliqué pour des jeunes de notre âge ?  
  
-Nous sommes des boss, Jane, comment peut tu douter ?  
  
Je m'étais contenté de rire. Puis il m'avait regardé un instant avant de se pencher vers moi, une vague panique m'envahissant, et il m'avait doucement embrassés.  
  
C'est là que tout a commencé.  
  
Nous nous sommes cachés un certain temps de James, Remus, Lily, Peter et, dans mon cas, Severus.  
  
C'était d'ailleurs assez dur. On se voyait dès qu'on pouvait en seul à seul.  
  
Les autres commençaient à deviner et nous commencions à paniquer. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils l'apprennent ! Il ne fallait pas ! S'ils l'apprenaient, qui sait comment ils réagiraient ? Ils pourraient être enchantés et nous posaient des tonnes de questions gênantes auxquelles nous ne souhaitons en aucun cas répondre, ou alors nous demandaient de rompre car cela les gêneraient peut être. Si ça se trouve, ils penseront qu'on les abandonne l'un pour l'autre.  
  
Nous nous cacherons jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'apprennent eux même. En espérant que cela arrivera dans suffisamment longtemps pour que l'on puisse trouver un moyen de les calmer ou de leur faire comprendre qu'on ne se quittera pas comme ça.  
  
Bizarrement, ce fut Peter le premier à le deviner. En y repensant, je rit souvent de le revoir s'agitait en nous montrant du doigt, Sirius et moi, l'un après l'autre, trop surpris pour réussir à articuler quelque chose.  
  
C'était à un repas, donc, toute la table s'était tournée vers lui, bien entendu.  
  
Sirius et moi avions échangé un regard très clair : il fallait l'arrêter tout de suite.  
  
On s'était levé, Sirius, qui était à coté de lui, l'avait pris, l'avait mit debout et l'avait embarqué vers l'extérieur de la Grande Salle. Je les avaient suivi à reculons en essayant d'expliquer à la table ce qui ce passait :  
  
-Je., oui, bon, ce bon vieux Peter est en plein délire -j'arrive !- je croit que le professeur Dumps l'a un peu trop ridiculisé ce matin, pauvre Peter. Bon appétit !  
  
Je m'était « évadé » à la suite de Sirius, tenant toujours Peter qui balbutiai des paroles sans queues ni têtes.  
  
James, Remus, et surtout Lily, avaient tentés de nous suivre, mais je les avaient arrêter d'un regard, ne pouvant m'empêcher de penser « Ca y est, on est encore dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou .».  
  
Peter a mit un certain temps pour se remettre du choc, mais finalement, il le prit plutôt bien, lançant des grands cris ravis.  
  
Le deuxième fut Severus.  
  
Tous les jours, comme d'habitude, je devais le voir. Seulement, voilà, je l'avais complètement oublié... pour Sirius. Le lendemain, en le voyant, il m'avait bien sûr fait remarqué l'absence de la veille.  
  
-Et bien, où étais tu donc ? Tu n'aurais pas un petit ami ? Je t'ai bien observé, Jane, pendant les cours ou autre. Dis-moi qui c'est !  
  
Bien sur, je n'avais rien répondu. Je l'avais vu réfléchir à une vitesse impressionnante, comme d'habitude, paniquée, me demandant le moment ou il lâcherait bien haut et fort « Mais bien sur ! C'est ce cher Sirius ! »  
  
Le moment ne tarda pas, bien entendu.  
  
-Cachottière., il avait plissé le nez avec dédain, Sirius et lui se détestait, Sirius Black ?  
  
J'avais acquiesçait d'un mouvement de tête, trop mal placée pour dire quelque chose comme « Maisnonpasdutout, mais ou vas tu cherchait tout ça ? ». Il m'avait demandé des détails, je lui en avais donnés.  
  
Severus l'avait prit avec indifférence, tant mieux.  
  
En y réfléchissant, c'était la réaction de Remus qui m'inquiétait. Remus, je lui avais tout dit. Tout. Alors bien sur, si je ne lui disais pas un détail de ce genre, il m'en voudrait. Sirius redoutait James. Entre eux, ils avaient du faire ce genre de pacte, ou l'on jure de tout ce dire sur certain sujet. Dans notre cas, le sujet devait être les filles. Après tout, eux aussi étaient dits inséparables, non ?  
  
Lorsque James l'avait appris, c'était lorsque nous étions ensemble, Sirius et moi, à discuter de ce que nous devions faire.  
  
-Je sais que tu redoute Remus, mais je pense que lui aussi doit avoir des petits secrets de ce genre, qu'il ne t'a pas avoués., en disant ça, il m'avait prit les mains.  
  
-Petit secret ? Il est plus grand que tu ne le crois !  
  
-Jane, pour l'instant il n'y a que Peter et nous qui sommes au courant, il n'y a pas de quoi paniquer !  
  
Je m'étais raclée la gorge.  
  
-Non, en fait, Severus l'a déjà deviné .  
  
Le regard de Sirius s'était durci.  
  
Il avait grogné des mots que je n'entendu pas, mais je compris que Severus devait passer par tout les noms.  
  
On avait continué à parler un certain temps, jusqu'à ce que James se place devant nous.  
  
-Tu. tu es là depuis combien de temps ? avait demandé Sirius d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire.  
  
-Suffisamment pour avoir une raison de t'en vouloir, avait murmuré James, d'une voix sombre.  
  
Il était sorti plutôt vite.  
  
-C'est si grave que ça ? avais-je marmonnait.  
  
Le visage dur de Sirius m'avait surprise.  
  
-Dans mon cas, oui. On s'est promis. Il m'a avoué des chose si. si personnelles, que ce mensonge là passera difficilement.  
  
James n'avait rien dit à Remus et Lily, seuls à ne pas être au courant pour le moment, mais lançait des regards très significatifs à Sirius.  
  
Peter sentait que quelque chose se passait et ne tarda pas à nous poser des questions.  
  
Sirius souffrait. Moi je me sentais mal dès que je le regardais.  
  
Je pensais que Sirius lui avait fait suffisamment d'excuse, mais rien ne semblait calmer la sensation de trahison que James devait sentir. Je le connaissait trop bien, ce sentiment.  
  
Le soir, James montait avant tout le monde. Sirius le suivait de près, et on ne les revoyait plus de la soirée. J'avais finis par expliquer la situation à Peter, qui avait semblait vite aussi mal à l'aise que moi. Il m'expliqua que la confiance et la complicité qu'il y avait entre James et Sirius était si grande, qu'il comprenait pour quoi James en voulait à Sirius.  
  
Moi, je me demandais si Remus aurait la même réaction lorsqu'il l'apprendrait. S'il l'apprenait.  
  
Lily entra bientôt dans la confidence. Se posant des questions, elle était allée voir James, qui lui avait tout révéler, sous les yeux de Sirius.  
  
Ce fut le commencement d'une sorte de guerre entre les deux garçons ; vacheries après vacheries, tout s'enchaînait.  
  
Je les regardais user leurs talents magiques à des farces idiotes.  
  
Je tentai de raisonner Sirius, qui m'envoyer paître à chaque fois, me disant que cela ne regardait que James et lui.  
  
Remus avait remarqué que quelque chose bougeait autour de lui, il n'était pas si bête, comme il me le fit remarquer, me demandant des explications.  
  
Je me suis contentée de me passer la main dans les cheveux et lui disant que je ne comprenait pas plus que lui. Son regard me montra qu'il ne me croyait pas.  
  
Les jours avaient quand même plus ou moins bien passés.  
  
Je commençais à me dire avec espoir que Remus n'en saurait jamais rien. Mais, bien sur, il finit par le savoir.  
  
Nous étions en Défense contre les Force du Mal et Tinkles nous enseignait les trois Sortilèges Impardonnables, celui du contrôle, celui de la douleur et celui de la mort, sur ordre du professeur Albus Dumbledore, qui trouvait que dans la situation actuelle, ce cour était presque obligatoire.  
  
-Voyons enfin le dernier, marmonnait Tinkles, celui de la mort, le plus dangereux, bien sur. Vous ne pouvez lutter contre celui-ci.  
  
Elle prit quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à une limace, la posa sur la table et -Avada Kedavra-, la chose s'écroula.  
  
Une vive douleur m'atteignit alors au bras droit, la où Voldemort m'avait posé la Marque des Ténèbres. Me levant d'un bond, surprise, je demandais à Tinkles le droit de quitter le cour.  
  
Ses yeux perçant m'avait observait un instant, puis elle lança, d'un ton sans réplique :  
  
-Si c'est réellement important, je préfère que quelqu'un vous accompagne.  
  
Je lançai un regard très significatif à Remus, qui comprit aussitôt.  
  
-J'y vais, Professeur.  
  
Après avoir murmurait un vague « Bien », Tinkles nous laissa sortir du cour.  
  
-Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe cette fois-ci ?  
  
-C'est la Marque ! Si je savais le faire, je devrais transplaner droit chez Voldemort.  
  
-Que pouvons nous faire ? Tout de même pas aller voir Mrs Pomfresh ?  
  
-T'es fou ! avais-je répliquée, Certainement pas !  
  
J'avais réfléchi un court instant avant de lancer :  
  
-Il faut voir Dumbledore, c'est le seul à pouvoir m'aider après tout.  
  
Nous nous étions élancés vers le bureau.  
  
-Flizwizbiz ! lança Remus d'un ton pressé.  
  
-Tu connais le mot de passe ?  
  
-Je l'ai eu lorsqu'il m'a convoqué pour parler du. de la pleine lune. Tu vois, quoi.  
  
Je hochai la tête.  
  
Le professeur nous accueilla chaleureusement et je me sentis coupable de la raison de ma venue. Nous nous assîmes en face de lui.  
  
-J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous annoncer, marmonnais-je.  
  
-C'est à quel sujet ? Dumbledore reprit :  
  
-Euh. J'ai eu une douleur au bras, en cours. Et Siri. non, pardon, Remus, a du m'emmener ici. Dumbledore avait sourit devant ce pauvre lapsus, que j'aurais pu éviter. -Lapsus révélateur, Miss Wilder. Je dois vous avouer, au passage, que j'attendais depuis plusieurs mois que vous vous mettiez enfin ensemble, avec Sirius. Vous voir vous tourner autour ainsi.  
  
Je dus pâlir beaucoup, car Dumbledore lança plutôt vite « Je ne devais pas en parler ? »  
  
Je grimaçai un vague « Non », avant de lancer à Remus :  
  
-Je ne pouvais pas connaître à l'avance ta réaction.  
  
Puis me tournant vers Dumbledore :  
  
-Professeur, je suis une Mangemort.  
  
Le professeur me regarda fixement.  
  
-Il ne faut pas rire avec ça, Wilder, dit il.  
  
-Mais c'est vrai ! J'étais là lors du meurtre des Willis, cet été !  
  
Le visage de Dumbledore se ferma totalement.  
  
-Je peux vous le prouver, criai-je presque.  
  
Je remontai la manche de ma robe, découvrant la Marque des Ténèbres devenue noire.  
  
Le professeur sursauta violemment.  
  
Il s'approcha, observa minutieusement la Marque, puis, soudain très pâle, murmura :  
  
-Je. je n'en reviens pas, Wilder. Comment se fait il .?  
  
-Ma mère et mon frère en sont aussi, mais mon père, qui est Moldu, m'a mis à l'abri lorsqu'il l'a appris. Voldemort le tua et me pris. Je vis maintenant avec ma mère et mon frère, mais je ne les vois pas souvent, ils transplanent fréquemment chez Voldemort.  
  
-Pourquoi donc Voldemort voudrais t'il à tout prix d'une enfant ? se demanda Dumbledore.  
  
-Ce que moi même j'aimerais savoir.  
  
C'était Remus.  
  
-En attendant ça brûle ce truc !  
  
-On va voir Mrs Pomfresh, elle sera quoi faire. Après tout, elle a déjà eu affaire avec un Loup-garou, alors, un Mangemort, vous pensez qu'elle s'en contrefiche un peu.  
  
Je hochai la tête, plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Remus avait apprit d'une manière que je n'appréciai pas trop ce qu'il se passait entre Sirius et moi.  
  
On se dirigea donc tous les trois vers l'infirmerie, Remus me lançant des regards en coin, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je tombe dans les pommes à tous les coins de couloirs.  
  
Finalement, Mrs Pomfresh nous reçu avec un air intrigué peint sur le visage.  
  
-Vous n'auriez pas de la pommade ?  
  
-Pour ?  
  
Dumbledore et Pomfresh discutèrent à voix basse un instant, puis nous demandèrent d'entrer.  
  
Tandis que l'infirmière grognait sur le manque de scrupules des mages noirs, j'appliquais de la pommade visqueuse sur la Marque sous les regards plus ou moins accusateurs de Remus.  
  
Puis ils nous laissèrent retourner dans notre salle commune.  
  
Installés dans les fauteuils confortables, j'attendais la réaction de Remus, assis en face de moi.  
  
Il ne disait rien, mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui.  
  
-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'es mentit si longtemps.  
  
Sa phrase rompit le silence.  
  
Je baissai les yeux, attendant la suite.  
  
-Je comprends que tu n'avais pas envie d'en parler, mais tu aurais pu me dire que c'était un secret, ou que tu ne voulais pas en parler. J'aurai compris, et je ne t'aurai pas posé plus de questions. D'ailleurs quand j'y pense, ça me paraît évident que vous sortiez ensemble. Les regards que vous échangez mon toujours un peu surpris. Ta façon de le regarder, aussi.  
  
Je grimaçai, surprise de sa réaction. Ainsi, il ne m'en aurait pas voulu que je lui dise que je ne voulais pas en parler ? Que j'avais était bête, alors, de lui mentir. Remus était si. compréhensif !  
  
-Tu l'aime ? demanda t'il soudainement. Je relevai la tête violemment, surprise.  
  
-Alors ? Tu l'aimes ?  
  
Je ne répondis pas. Rebaissant la tête, je réfléchissais à la question qu'il venait de me poser. Cette question que je ne m'étais jamais posé. Je venais de me rendre compte de quelque chose.  
  
J'étais tombé amoureuse de Sirius Black. Chose que j'avais crut impossible lors de ma première et deuxième année.  
  
Remus posa ses deux mains sur mes genoux, me faisant relever la tête, et se pencha sur moi pour me poser à nouveau cette fichu question.  
  
-Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?  
  
Il avait détaché chaque syllabe, et cette fois-ci je me rendais compte que ne pouvais plus me défiler.  
  
Mes yeux étaient plongés dans les siens, dans lesquels je lus une patience incroyable.  
  
Un long silence se fit. Puis, je hochai la tête, non sans éviter son regard.  
  
J'attendis un instant, regardants en coin le visage de Remus. Il souriait.  
  
-Très bien, dit il, je t'en veux beaucoup moins. Je croyais que tu étais avec lui juste... euh. « comme ça ».  
  
J'eut un soupir de soulagement. Remus n'était jamais rancunier, il faudrait que je m'en rappelle plus souvent !  
  
-Dis moi, Jane, j'espère que tu n'avais pas peur de moi ?  
  
Je le regardais fixement un moment, avant de murmurer :  
  
-Je me demandais comment tu allais réagir.  
  
-Je vois.  
  
Le soir, j'étais dans la chambre, tranquillement après avoir parlé avec tout le groupe de notre relation. Remus n'avait rien dit à Sirius de mes sentiments, et j'en était plutôt contente. James avait finit par se réconcilier avec Sirius, un moment inoubliable. Sirius s'était excusé un dernière fois et James lui avait donné une tape sur l'épaule en disant calmement « Oh ça va, on va pas y rester trois ans ! ».  
  
Lily et moi nous décidâmes d'aller voir les garçons avant d'aller dormir.  
  
Après avoir tapé trois coups à la porte de leur chambre, Lily entra, suivit par moi même.  
  
-Hem !  
  
-Lily ? Jane ? Mais. mais, vous êtes des filles !  
  
-Ravie que tu t'en rende enfin compte, Mondingus.  
  
Ce dernier émit un grognement.  
  
Sirius sourit et s'approcha.  
  
-Vous êtes venues faire quoi au juste ?  
  
-Vous dire bonne nuit, répondis-je d'une voix neutre.  
  
-Mm, murmura une voix, venant d'un lit ou les rideaux étaient déjà tirés et d'ou dépassaient bon nombre de vêtement. Alors faîtes vite !  
  
-Peter ! s'exclama Lily en s'avançant vers le lit et la voix en question.  
  
Elle tira les rideaux, et sourit.  
  
-Bonne nuit Peter ! lança t'elle d'une voix enjouée.  
  
-Bonne nuit Peter, repris-je d'une voix tranquille.  
  
-Bonne nuit les filles ! lança une voix beaucoup plus gaie que celle de Peter.  
  
Lily et moi nous tournâmes vers la porte ou venait d'apparaître un James encore plus mal coiffé que d'habitude.  
  
-Et moi ? murmura une voix derrière moi. Sirius passa ses bras autour de mes épaules et commença à me bercer.  
  
-Bonne nuit Si' ! lança Lily, d'une voix toute aussi réjouie.  
  
-Dort bien, murmurais-je avant de l'embrasser.  
  
-On est peut être tous au courant pour vous deux, mais vous n'êtes pas obligés de nous exposer ça ! marmonna une voix ensommeillée, sortant du lit de Remus.  
  
-Bonne nuit à toi aussi, grommelais-je en m'approchant de son lit.  
  
J'ouvris ses rideaux et me pencha sur lui, qui était déjà dans ses couvertures.  
  
-Bonne nuit mon petit Rem' à moi que j'aime !  
  
Il eut un sourire moqueur.  
  
-Alors maintenant c'est moi que tu aimes ?  
  
Je lui lançai un regard noir avant de tourner un regard en coin vers Sirius, qui avait haussé les sourcils d'environ deux centimètres.  
  
-C'est quoi cette histoire ?  
  
Remus eut un rire.  
  
-Rien, répondis-je en contrôlant ma voix tant bien que mal. Je ne voulais pas lui avouer ça comme ça. Si sa trouve il ne m'aimait pas. Il m'appréciait peut être juste pour un flirt, pas pour une réelle relation.  
  
Pour changer de sujet, je lançais :  
  
-J'aimerais bien pouvoir dire bonne nuit à Severus tous les soirs.  
  
-Rogue ? Mais ça va pas ?  
  
-Si', tu sais bien qu'il est plus qu'un ami pour moi, c'est une sorte de frère. j'ai besoin de lui.  
  
-Bon, les filles, si vous avez l'intention de coucher là, dîtes le nous ! marmonna la voix d'un Mondingus Fletcher d'une humeur plutôt massacrante.  
  
J'échangeais un regard avec Lily. Et pourquoi pas ?  
  
-Tu c'est que c'est pas idiot ce que tu viens de dire la ?  
  
-Je ne dis jamais rien d'idiot.  
  
-Très drôle, Ding.  
  
-Vous pourriez peut être dormir ici ! s'exclama James. Lily et toi vous poserez vos matelas ici, puis le tour est joué !  
  
Lily et moi nous précipitâmes dans notre chambre, et avec des sortilèges d'Attraction et de Lévitation, nous parvîmes à poser nos matelas entre les lits.  
  
J'avais placés le mien entre Remus et Sirius et Lily avait placé le sien entre Peter et James. Mondingus, qui avait trouvé l'idée bonne, était partit s'installer avec les filles de notre chambre. 


End file.
